


Noodles

by LilyAnson



Series: Crowley's Accidental Adoptions [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley's Pets, Gen, Sometimes animals need rescuing, Sometimes it's demons, original cat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 07:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19530193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: A cat finds Crowley.  Crowley is oblivious.  Aziraphale to the rescue.





	Noodles

Completely drunk Crowley -- if only to himself -- very admittedly resisted the urge to smile at his ‘friend’ and headed for the door. He tripped over the door mat and cursed, if only to himself. Afterwards he cringed. Still, there was no one to see him; he was safe. Or so he thought. A cat lounged just on the edge of the street lamps. He had almost tripped over it on his way past it before he saw it. On the off chance it was still present he shot a quick glance backwards just to double check. The cat was nowhere to be seen. Crowley wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Instead of pondering it longer he ultimately decided to ignore it and entered his angel’s shop as if nothing had happened. 

-

The cat lingered around the shop. There was something different. The cat couldn’t put a paw on just why but they… just knew. In all the moments it spent hanging around this particular shop it had never seen this particular… being. Something about it reminded it of the one that lived here but was also starkly different. It wasn’t a normal person the cat knew, but it wasn’t the same as the other either. Intrigued the cat followed; but discreetly.

-

It was several days later when Crowley finally returned. Oddly the kitten was still present. Not going to think about that, he decided. It’s white and grey colouration hit too close to home for him to contemplate. He didn’t want to think about how the white reminded him of Aziraphel’s wings and the darker colourations reminded him of his own. He shook his head subconsciously. Nope. Not going to think about that, he thought firmly. 

-

Still quite perplexed the cat followed the other. It cocked its head curiously as it watched through the window. The other two seemed to bicker over nothing while drinking something oddly coloured. Judging from the faint smell the cat could gleen it wasn’t something the cat itself would ever consider ingesting. Still, the other two seemed to enjoy it. Bemused the cat continued to watch into the far hours of the night.

.

When the other stumbled from the shop in the late hours of the next afternoon the cat followed out of genuine interest. It’d never felt a being like this before, yes, but there was more to it than that. There was some sadness in this being it couldn’t quite define. As a cat it was its job to help where it could and so it followed. The other stopped just outside a curry shop in what the ‘humans’ called the ‘brick lane’ of the ‘east end’. Still intrigued, the cat waited. The other emerged later carrying a bag of something that smelled nice. Ignoring protocol, as per usual, the cat sauntered up and rubbed against the being’s legs. For all intents and purposes the other being actually looked surprised. Whatever, the cat decided. Anything that got it yummies was well within reason according to its reasoning. 

“Go ‘way.” the other muttered.

The cat, being in no mood to pass by a chance for free yummies, began to purr.

“Said go ‘way.” the other muttered once again.

The cat stopped, looked up, and cocked it’s head.

“Filthy persissstant little thing aren’t you?” the other asked.

The cat noted the half-smile and wasn’t the least bit put off. 

“Mew,” the cat offered casually.

“And why would I share my food?” the other asked.

Temporarily surprised, as almost no one understood it, the cat misstepped. All still would have been fine if not for the drainage ditch. The water surprised it and the cat slipped. It’s paws scrambled for purchase but there was none to be found. Cold, drenched, and scared the cat desperately sought for a way to regain its footing. It wasn’t until it was being lifted into the air that the cat actually considered maybe this truly wasn’t the end.

“And what a sssorry, pathetic, little thing you are,” the other murmured.

Considering it was said with a small smile the cat was less than worried. It was more grateful then it wanted to show. Honestly it really just wanted the good smelling yums. Maybe if it looked sad the other would take pity? Anything was worth a shot, it supposed. Perhaps the other would take it back to the shop with the one that had the warms?

-

“Oh dear,” Aziraphale stated, holding the cat in his arms.

Crowley huffed, more out of expectations than any real animosity. Truth be told he actually kind of like the cat. He huffed once more for show.

“What’s its name?” Aziraphale asked.

Crowley floundered. He’d never thought of that. Did it have a name? Should he even know what it was if it did have one? Why did he care? Fuck. For some reason he felt it was important that the cat have a name. Didn’t help, he decided. Even if it had one he still wouldn’t know what it was. Fuck, fuck, fuck, he thought. A brief image came back to him from when he’d first seen the cat. “Noodles,” he finally blurted out stupidly.

Aziraphale gave a baffling grin. Crowley had no idea what to make of the expression. Ultimately he decided to ignore it. This was, after all, a conversation about a cat. Therefore he really shouldn’t care about it that much. The problem remained that he did, in fact, care about it ‘that much’. Fuck, why wasn’t anything ever simple, he wondered.

“Look, can you help or not angel?” Crowley hissed.

“I could but I won’t,” Aziraphale finally proclaimed.

Crowley barely resisted the urge to shoot to his feet.

“It rather seems to have adopted you, not me,” the angel continued. “You would be the best choice to assist it.”

“Me?” Crowley asked confused. Never had he been responsible for another. Never had he wanted that obligation. This was too much. This was… something he couldn’t do. He would need help. “Az,” he breathed.

“Don’t worry,” the angel whispered. “I’ll be here every step of the way.”


End file.
